Dynamic and peripheral visual processing remains more difficult to clinically assess than standard static foveal processing due at least in part to a lack of a standard, quantitative, reliable, and efficient screening technique and tool, as well as the lack of a codified set of performance standards. Impairment in dynamic visual processing and smooth-pursuit tracking can stem from myriad causes, including, but not limited to, stroke, lesions of the extrastriate visual cortex, cerebellar or brainstem damage, traumatic brain injury, autism, Alzheimer's disease, schizophrenia, degenerative retinal disease, pharmacological toxicity, aging, and spaceflight-induced visual impairment. Accordingly, a readily-available methodology and tool to assess dynamic visual processing may be clinically useful, and thus beneficial to patient populations.